


Albannach Lea

by Arkaham



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku Day, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Historical References, Kilts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkaham/pseuds/Arkaham
Summary: Roxas went to take some photographs early that morning but instead he found a redhead kilted Lea very much lost and he decides to help him.Happy Akoruku with flavor of Lea but we know, Lea is Axel and Axel is Lea >u<





	Albannach Lea

**Author's Note:**

> I did wanted something short and I ended with something bigger.....  
> Forgive my bad spelling, I will try to update weekly but to tell the true, I don't know where this travel will end.  
> I did put Jamie McCrimmon because later he will have a great role, other characters of the game will apear ;) promise

He gripped the hilt of his sgian-dubh, he felt more secure the moment the cold metal greeted his skin, he felt his senses relax a little. This place, this “train station” as Roxas called if he remembers right, was giving him a gigantic headache. Lea has never seen so many stars blinking outside the sky night, or many people gathered around little stall carrying steaming cup that weren't made of wood or glass but were white. He also hadn't feeling so unease since his best friend had abandoned his house for the sake cause and went to Lea's house in hopes to find shelter, this new unceasing was caused by how the women were wearing their skirts so short or their pants so tight or how the people stared at him in awe and sometimes put in front of their faces, wee black and things that produced blinking light. Everything was so wrong and he just wanted to go back home in Skye, but for to do that, he wan't sure anymore what was the road back.

Roxas had said that this city was Inverness and Lea MacKinnon, in his few days he spend in the town couldn't remember it was this big or busy of changed. 

“I'm sorry, the booth had a long line” Roxas appeared at his side, he was smiling and holding two paper pieces. “Are you alright? You're pale”

“Aye, I'm fine. It just..... “ how could Lea put in words? He wasn't sure if there were words for what he was feeling right now. Just yesterday he fought with his friends for the Bonnie Prince and now he was in a strange dream, in a strange version of reality, and he was still tired, still aching and very much confused. 

“It's okay” Roxas said taking his hand and like he was reading his mind Roxas added.. “They haven't seen a gorgeous redhead in full Scot dressing outside the festivities grounds” 

Lea looked at his clothing. his fèileadh mòr was clean all thing considered, his jacked maybe was a little dirty, his shirt maybe was sweaty and bloody, his still have his sword in his scabbard, he cleaned last nigh and his sgian-dubh was still hidden under layers of cloth but ready to jump at the defence of his master.

“Not like that” Lea thought he had made the same face when he meet Roxas if the expresión of his new friend was a clue. “I mean, is not usual for people to wear what you have” Roxas hands were on his jacked and moved slowly to his neck were he arranged his necktie again. “to look so handsome and so iconic, in the anniversary of the battle”

Lea felt himself blush and tried to look in other direction, tried to hide his discomfort at Roxas words, he tried to be as casual as he could, but now he saw girls looking at them and giggling. using that wee objects, 

“Anniversary?” Lea asked trying to sound calm.

“Right”Roxas lowered his eyes and put his hands off of Lea. “It's just... Don't worry, I know you're starving, let me treat you breakfast, what do you said?”

Lea wanted to know now what Roxas was talking, but he supposed that it could wait, was his fourth or fifth morning without food? He didn't remember, he has been functioning by sheer will, this chance to get a hot meal won't be wasted.

“Aye lad, breakfast then”

Roxas beamed happy and lead the way out the station, the day was going to be a fresh but sunny, he liked the sunny days. More people stared at their direction and used their wee objects, Lea felt naked, he wished to have one of those muskets and shoot those strangers away but the way Roxas held his hand and pulled away was enough to stop their staring.

They found a little place to eat, it looked like nobility ate here regularly and he was ashamed to make Roxas expend so much. “We should go tae tavern, I do nae want tae impose this much” he said standing firmly in the entrance of the place, Roxas laughed.

“Oh, no. This restaurant is one of the cheapest in the city, trust me” Roxas said and pulled Lea inside, Roxas choose a table near the window, the view was lovely, and Lea noted that were drawings so realistic hanging in the walls, of places he knew. Old man of Storr, Sgurr Fhuaran, Urquhart Castle, and others he tried to makes heads and tails, like the shiny horses head, the tower in middle of the forest, the arches over the river and the stones on the moor he was sure he had seen before.

“Good morning” come a young woman to greet them, she put a piece of paper on their hands “are ye part to the festivities crew? Yer costume is amazing”

“Thank you, he's very dedicated. Can you bring us the full English breakfast?” Roxas said interrupting her, she nodded and sribbled down, and left.

“English? But we're in Scotland and ....” Lea protested.

“I bet you want to have something more than porridge” Roxas smiled. “Trust me”

“Do I have another option?” Lea said looking at the paper in his hand, it had images and letters, but he wasn't of noble birth so he couldn't read a thing. He left the paper on the table and contemplate the arrangement. Metal spoon, a little knife and a fork. 

“I could drop you in a police station if you want” Roxas ofered.

“What is a police?” Lea asked sincerely, this was the first time he heard that word. Roxas frowned his brows.

“It's the law enforcement of the government, the keepers of the order and law, the ones that caught criminals and sent them to court” Lea's face paled even more and Roxas noted intermediately “ no, no don't, I'm just joking. I won't do that to you, remember? I promise to help you.”

They stood in silence for few minutes before the breakfast arrived, The girl presented Lea a large plate filled with eggs, sweet beans, bacon, sausage, pancakes and everything smelled wonderful. He said a little prayer of thanks and attacked the food with the spoon and the knife.

It tasted better than it smelled and he almost gulped down all the things without chewing.

“Hey calm down” Roxas said with giggles. But Lea gulped down and smiled, he tried to eat slowly but his stomach was finally growling with hunger. The girl then bring them a black beverage, Roxas drink it first before he touched his own breakfast.

“What is that?” Lea asked one he cleared his mouth of the wonderful food.

“Coffe, the best drink in the wide world” Roxas answered, his face was tinting with pink as he drink more of the coffee “oh it's true, you don't know about this either. I should ask you tea or water”

“I heard about it but never had the chance” Lea took the cup but Roxas hands were on his hands almost instantaneous, Roxas eyes were on his hands and then on Lea, he blushed and took his hands away.

“Some people like it with sugar and with milk” Roxas added, his eyes adverted “It's flavour its quite strong” he added a soft warning, Lea was used at strong and strange flavors, this coffee whose flavour was all right couldn't taste worse than the rotten meat he was forced to eat just to avoid a sure death from the red coats a year ago. He put the cup on his lips and tasted the black liquid.

Surprisingly it had very strong flavour but very agradable, it warmed his tired body and shooed away some of his tiredness. It won't be enough to stop his thirsty and his hunger however.

“I would like very much cider or ale, I'm very dry” Lea said casually as he put the cup down, Roxas giggled again. “wot?”

“It's very early in the morning and it's forbidden to drink alcohol so soon, I best we stick with water or a soda”

“Soda?”

“I my gosh... I forgot again sorry, soda is a sweet liquid very enjoyable. I bet you will love it” Roxas stood up and went to the counter. Lea was very lost at what the boy has said, he decided that what ever Roxas brought he will taste and in the meantime he will fill his empty stomach.

The beans tasted sweet and he loved instantly, the salty flavour of the bacon he had missed dearly, the last time he ate it was when he was a boy no older than nine, the eggs were his favourites too and he had too concerned with the skirmish to really miss them. Suddenly music began to float in the air, Lea looked at the ceiling and the counter, Roxas was happy chatting with the young girl. The music was a traditional song he once heard. It was his best friend who hummed that song when they were marching to Inverness, and then someone mentioned that maybe he could play better the bagpipes and for the surprise of the whole company, he did. After all, his father was know as the king of pipers.

“Here” Roxas put two large glasses,one with water and other with a purple coloured liquid. “I get you a soda, a raspberry fanta, it's one of my favourites flavours, come try.”

Lea tried the “Raspberry fanta” and it was a full attack of sugar and something else to his senses, he left the glas and went for the water to wash the flavour from his mouth. Roxas giggled in the background.

“I guess you're not fan of sweet things” 

“Nay”

“I hope you like the music, she wanted to put some old songs, to celebrate your clothing” Roxas said sheepishly.

“I heard that song being improvised few weeks ago, my best friend .... he had magic on his fingers” 

“I bet you were close” Roxas drank the fanta, enjoying the sweet taste. “Who was him? was he a McKinnon too?”

“No, he was a McCrimmon, the youngest son of Dòmhnul Bhan the king of pipers and he was very gifted with the bagpipes. but he didn't like we call him for his last name, so its was just Jamie. Last time I saw him, was on Culloden Moor, first he's running with his new laird to the east and then he's chasing a redcoat, to the south”

“I don't understand” Roxas looked at him firmly.

“Me neither” Lea shuddered and finished the last of his breakfast with some toasted bread. “Man, this was delicious”

“See, it was way better than porridge” 

“Yes it was”

They bot laughed a little, the young firl come and asked if they wanted more coffee, Lea refused polite bur Roxas accepted. Once he finished his breakfast, he paid, leaving notes Lea hasn't see before and hey were colourful and handy. They walked to Roxas hotel.

“Ye havenae told me what were you doing with yer bestie at the moor so soon” Lea asked trying to focus in Roxas and not in all the noises the waking city was making.

“Oh, my bicycle” Roxas smiled, bluhing. “I wanted to take early photograph of Clava Cairns, I love the place and....” Roxas had seen something in his face that made him laugh and took his hand again and drag him near a store were more of those life-real drawings were.

“These are called photographs, this are capture by this” Roxas showed Lea an object that had cristal and any sort of little things. “it is called a camera, it basically capture part of the light and draws with”

“Interesting” that was the only thing Lea can offer at the explanation. “I bet ye like tae do so much”

“Yea, I love photographic so much, maybe one day I can be a professional”

“Why is that? you can be now” Lea put his fist on his chest. “look at me, I was raised a farmer and ended fighting alongside the prince, I ne'er wanted to be farmer like mah father”

“I bet your father never got angry when you make that decision”

“Aye, he was furious but he couldnae stop me, I ran away from home, Jamie convinced me tae join mah laird forces, ye can do the same if ye resolve tae do it”

“It's not that easy” Roxas resumed their walking Lea walking one or two steps behind. “My father is a Layer, like his father, is a long line of lawyers and”

“But ye dinae want to be a lawyer”

“Yes, I want to be a photographer. I want to see the world and its wonders, I want to capture the beauty and inmortalize before its gone”

“yer passion is great, ye should follow yer heart” 

“but the moment I do, my father will disown me and “

“Ye felt afraid of the world?”

“Yea, I come here as a reward for my first years in the college”

“And what if ye did nae return and stay here?” Roxas stopped walking to glare a Lea, his stunned face made Lea put a hand on Roxa's shoulder and laugh. “we are meant to respect our parents and elders, but also tae fight for what is right and follow our hearts. Maybe Edinburgh has something of yer liking”

Roxas smiled, small and sad, but he took his hand and nodded, like saying that he will think about it. They reached Roxas hotel and the woman in the reception area was ready to throw a tantrum if his reading of her face was acurate. 

“I'm going to pay his stay Mrs McDonald, I'm surprised to find my old friend here and I offered him to stay the night and tomorrow we'll go to see his folk” The woman glared at Roxas for a one solid minute before acepting Roxas explanation.

“I don't want any funny business” She said as she wrote something.

“We're not that close” Roxas blushed hard this time, but Mrs McDonald seemed to not buy his lie. Lea was a little lost and decided to watch the residence. It was plaid rugs and old, What was the name? oh yes, photographs hanging in the wall, some of them portraying men with uniforms and short forms of fèileadh, since they were in black, grey and white Lea can't make which clan they belonged.

“On of those handsome men was my great father, Malcom S. McDonald, Captain of the Black Watch before it was renamed the Royal Regiment of Scotland” Mrs. McDonald said from her place at the other side in the hall.

“Am Freiceadan Dubh” Lea whispered stunned, they had some skirmish with those clansmen in their way to Inverness, Lea couldn't say he liked them, he respected them for their task they were ordered. 

“Oh, not only a pretty face, but a true Scott face” She said with some proud. “Dè an t-ainm a th' ort?”

“Lea Fhionghain” Lea answered automatic, but then he noted something. He turned around and watched the woman, she had a different accent, it wasn't the same he had heard the days he spent in Inverness before the battle or the others clansmen gathered. He couldn't pinpoint exactly the difference, but it didn't matter right now.

“Glad to met you” Mrs Donald smiled and finally let the go to Roxas' room. 

“I thought she will kick us” Roxas confessed meanwhile opening his room. “but whatever you said to her did the trick, thank you”

The room was a big room, there were two beds and in one of them was a big luggage he saw one or two the nobles use, but it was smaller than he remembered. The place had a big window with curtains, photographs hanged in the wall with kittens, there was also a table with something like a box and other things he couldn't put a name of them. Roxas opened his luggage and he searched for something. 

Lea went to gaze at the window, it had a lovely view of a garden which flowers were still blossoming in every color of the rainbow. It made him nostalgic for his own home, to the times when his mother tended her little garden and his elder brother Isa played with him.

“Shit” Roxas cursed, surprising Lea. “well.... I had a plan. You can take a shower and I will fetch you clean cloths” Roxas groaned in frustration, clearly. Leadidn't voice his question about the showers, Roxas just walked toward a door Lea didn't noted, and inside he did somethings and the sound of water filled the room.

“A bath, go inside, take your clothes out and take a bath” Roxas signalled the room.

“Och, I'm fine. I did nae a bath, I just had one” Lea said.

“When? Yesterday? last week?”

“Three months again, when we crossed a river” Lea smiled proud of his answer.

“God!, Bath now!and no buts!”

“Aye!” Lea went inside the room, it began to fill with vapor and suddenly Roxas entered and closed the flowing of water. 

“This is soap and this shampoo, this is for the body and this is for the hair, use this to dried the water from your body and wrap yourself when you come out. Take all the time you need, I will go out shopping. Can you manage an hour without me?”

“Aye” Lea saw Roxas close the door of the room, he heard him curse a couple of times before left the room. Lea was still surprised at how white the room was and how warm turned to be in he few minutes. It was a bath, worthy of a laird and the rich nobility. Well if Roxas treated him like a prince who he was to deny this pleasures. 

He first took off his blades and laid them in whatever it was like-table-chair, that was more or less close to the bat tube, then he proced to unclothe himself, making sure to fold careful his tartan, after all it was still clean and put it on top his blades.

The water was scalding, he liked it at the moment and submerged quickly, meaning he felt a little fuzzy. His skin was covered by a thick layer of dirt, dried blood and other things, and it changed the color of water. It made Lea giggle, if only Roxas knew. 

He allowed the heat of the water sooth his aching body for a few minutes, he closed his eyes. He began to hear the battle cries of the day before, the gun shoots fired on both sides, the cannon shushing the world every time they roared, the horses whining scared for a painful death, the cries of men fighting for what they thought was the right side, the bagpipes giving commands. 

Jamie throwing away his bagpipes in favour to defend his laird after he called to retreat, Lea wanting to help him but engaged to stop some redcoats to use the cannon again on the fallen enemies, the smell of fire eating flesh, the sound of lady death walking on the moor, his fear making him flee, lost in the forest, wounded in the shoulder and the chest, walking aimlessly until the tiredness force him to sleep next to a cairn, his mind conjuring a plan to find his friend and take them home, but as he sleep he had felt something pull at his heart so strong that he woke up instantaneous, he woke up to a sunrise in what to his eyes seemed at different forest, but the cairn was the same.

He stood up and walked and then Roxas and his bestie hit him hard, his wounds ached and Roxas helped him, Lea was scared, the boy had an accent he had never hear before, his kind eyes relaxed him. He felt bewitched by those beautiful blue eyes and followed him, answered his questions until he was here, in the bath tub, still wondering what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> sgian-dubh - hidden dagger  
> fèileadh - kilt  
> Am Freiceadan Dubh - The Black Watch  
> Lea Fhionghain - Lea McKinnon
> 
>  I choose McKinnon originally for their red tartan but when I noticed that I made Lea miss his home in Skye I went to search for another family but in the end I stick with McKinnon because they live in Skye XD. They also were loyal to the Stwart royal family to the bloody end. 
> 
> HMICS was established by the Police (Scotland) Act 1857. There are accounts of watchers in the cities and every city has his own history, so I'm going to stick with the most basic.
> 
> The first coffehouse was opened in Edinburgh in 1673 but can't find nothing that says it went further in the north or not or a date when a coffehouse opened in Inverness, so I choose to be a place were it stayed in the great capital. 
> 
> The black watch. this guys were formed in 1661 and they were know also as the independent highland company, they had earned their nickname for they way they dressed, something like the Night Watch in game of thrones :) and they were tasked to do more or less what police do now, they even fought the Jacobite army. In 2006 was the last time they changed their name and now they're know as the Royal Regiment of Scotland.
> 
> I'm such a nerd sometimes :P
> 
> I know I need to finish Tulpa, but I'm planing or rewriting the whole child ;)


End file.
